121413-Ryspor-Jossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 14:21 -- 02:25 GT: ~...Hello, Joʃʃik.~ 02:26 GG: hey ryspor 02:26 GT: ~Oh good, yov have yet to become infected by an overwhelming ʃenʃe of jvʃtice and frilly ovtfit.~ 02:26 GG: -'m sorry? 02:26 GG: well, - hαve thαt f-rst one 02:27 GG: st-ll work-ng on the fr-lly stuff 02:27 GG: -s someth-ng wrong? 02:27 GT: ~Dina haʃ jvʃt done ʃomething incredibly ʃtvpid and raʃh.~ 02:27 GG: D-nα? 02:28 GT: ~Intereʃting, I can't even type hiʃ original name...~ 02:28 GG: wα-t, whαt? 02:28 GG: whαt the hell -s go-ng on? 02:28 GT: ~Do yov remember the magical tiara a good friend of ovrʃ alchemized a little while ago?~ 02:28 GG: oh r-ght thαt 02:29 GG: wα-t d-d 02:29 GT: ~It appearʃ that if one alchemizeʃ that with a pen, and waveʃ it arovnd, they become an honeʃt-to-goodneʃʃ magical girl.~ 02:29 GG: oh 02:29 GG: my 02:29 GG: fuck-ng 02:29 GG: god 02:29 GG: you th-nk he'd let me borrow -t? 02:30 GT: ~No! Thiʃ iʃ a very bad idea!~ 02:30 GG: - wαs jok-ng dude 02:30 GT: ~He talked to me in NEON GREEN, Joʃʃik. Neon green with all capʃ and a frightening ʃenʃe of cheer.~ 02:31 GG: ... 02:31 GG: so, whαt should we do? 02:31 GT: ~He later changed back to hiʃ original text color, bvt waʃ VERY preoccvpied with the idea of "jvʃtice".~ 02:31 GG: thαt -s reαlly we-rd 02:31 GG: l-ke mαjorly, ser-ously we-rd 02:31 GT: ~I think he may alʃo have changed gender?~ 02:32 GT: ~Which iʃ vnʃvrpriʃing, come to think of it...~ 02:32 GG: well duh 02:32 GG: -f he's α mαg-cαl g-rl 02:32 GT: ~Bvt yeʃ, I'm concerned abovt Dina. He may not be in hiʃ right frame of mind right now.~ 02:32 GT: ~I'm not entirely ʃvre what to do, thovgh...~ 02:33 GG: mαybe we cαn uh 02:33 GG: um 02:33 GT: ~Perhapʃ we ʃhovld ʃimply warn the otherʃ?~ 02:33 GG: yes thαt would be α good -deα 02:33 GG: th-s -s k-ndα bαd, αnd yet 02:33 GG: - f-nd -t somewhαt h-lαr-ous 02:34 GT: ~Hrm.~ 02:34 GT: ~He doeʃn't appear to have a ʃovl Gem, ʃo that'ʃ at leaʃt ʃome comfort.~ 02:34 GT: ~He doeʃ not appear to be THAT kind of magical girl.~ 02:35 GG: hαhα yeαh αt leαst we hαve thαt 02:37 GG: - don't th-nk there's much we cαn do αbout -t for now though 02:37 GG: we just need to wαrn the other humαns 02:38 GT: ~I only have Beav'ʃ chvmhandle, thovgh...~ 02:38 GG: - hαve α few hαndles 02:38 GG: -'ll see whαt - cαn do 02:38 GT: ~Good.~ 02:38 GG: oh hey 02:39 GG: there's someth-ng - wαnted to αsk you αbout 02:39 GT: ~Oh?~ 02:39 GG: concern-ng αlchem-zαt-ons 02:39 GT: ~Aʃk away.~ 02:39 GG: would you hαppen to hαve α DnD αl-gnment chαrt on you? 02:39 GG: - hαd αn -deα 02:40 GT: ~I probably have ʃomething like that on me.~ 02:40 GT: ~What'ʃ yovr idea?~ 02:40 GG: well - wαs th-nk-ng αbout the soul 02:40 GG: every soul -s d-fferent, r-ght? 02:40 GT: ~If we're waxing philoʃophical abovt it, then yeʃ.~ 02:41 GG: - thought thαt mαybe -f - use α DnD αl-gnment chαrt 02:41 GG: - could mαke α weαpon thαt phys-cαlly chαnges to f-t -ts user 02:42 GT: ~I had an idea ʃimilar to that, actvally.~ 02:42 GG: reαlly? 02:42 GT: ~I'm combining my trident with my character chart to hopefvlly make a trident that changeʃ depending on yovr Empathy.~ 02:42 GG: OH GOD 02:42 GG: FORGET THAT 02:43 GG: D-NA JUST CONTACTED ME 02:43 GT: ~What?~ 02:43 GT: ~What did he ʃay?~ 02:44 GG: - th-nk he's plαnn-ng on go-ng αfter scαrlet 02:44 GT: ~That'ʃ not good.~ 02:44 GG: he's freαk-ng me r-ght the fuck out 02:44 GT: ~That iʃ very very bad, in fact.~ 02:44 GT: ~We need to contact the hvmanʃ aʃ faʃt aʃ poʃʃible.~ 02:44 GG: yeαh -k 02:44 GT: ~I'll chat with Beav.~ 02:45 GT: ~I'll talk with yov later.~ 02:45 GG: bye ryspor 02:46 GT: ~Vntil next time.~ 02:46 GG: lαter 02:46 GG: -m gonnα wαnt thαt αl-ngment chαrt 02:46 GT: ~I'll get it to yov aʃ ʃoon aʃ poʃʃible.~ 02:47 GG: ok 02:47 GG: bye -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 14:51 --